The Dragon Tamer and The Half-Dragon
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: On Carnation's fifteen birthday; she will find something out that will change her life and just maybe others lives as well. It also just might bring a dragon tamer and her much closer


_Privet Drive; July 31, 1995_

Carnation Lily Potter just turned fifteen year old and she had just received two letters; one from Gringotts Wizarding Bank telling her that they want to meet with her about her family wills and her's mother family tree. The other letter is from Dumbledore telling her it was too dangerous to go to Gringotts. The second letter got her so mad; how dare he tell her to stay put and not go.

'' Girl; their some of your kind here to see you'' her uncle Vernon yelled

When she got downstairs; she saw Remus, Sirius, a woman who her friend Susan told her about her aunt Amelia Bones, her childhood best friends Alstroemeria and Gardenia.

'' What are you all doing here?'' Carnation asked

'' We here to take you to Gringotts, Carnation'' Remus said as

After Remus said that; Carnation holds Remus hand as her friends hold Sirius and Amelia's hands then they apparate to Gringotts. When they were at Gringotts; they went straight to Katara Flitwick's office. When asked who Katara was; Sirius told her that she is the daughter of Professor Filius Flitwick. When they were at Katara's office; they went inside the office to see Katara behind her desk.

'' Hello Remus, Sirius, Amelia, girls; please sit down here'' Katara said as they all sat down

'' Katara; can you please tell me why I'm sitting next to a convicted killer?'' Amelia asked

'' Easy Amelia; Sirius didn't betray the Potters or was he their secret keeper. Sirius also didn't killed Pettigrew or those muggles and besides he never had a trial'' Katara said

'' What he never had a trial?'' Amelia asked, looking at Sirius

'' No I didn't; why would they give me one my surname is Black after all'' Sirius said

'' Hmm I to break this up, but why are Alstroemeria and I'm here?'' Gardenia asked

'' All will be revealed girls; we are just waiting for some more people who show up'' Katara said

When the more people came into the office; they introduce themselves as Ted, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. Katara began the wills of the Potters; the Tonks got 30,000 gold. Remus got 10,000 gold and the Lupin Manor that they build for his twenty-second birthday, Sirius had also got 10,000 gold and the Black Manor that they also build for him. Carnation got the Potter Manor and they had made her emancipated meaning she is a legal adult in the eyes of wizardly law. Amelia got another 20,000 gold; the first half for her and the second half for Susan and her father.

Frank, Alice and their daughter gotten 30,000 gold so 10,000 for all three of them. The Will also states that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper not Sirius Black. It also states; under no circumstances is Carnation to be placed with the Dursleys.

After The Potter's will; everyone was shocked expect Katara who has two letters for them. After they calm down and out of their shocked; Katara began Amelia Bones's parent's letter. The letter said; that Amelia was actually born in 1962; met and fall in love with Sirius at age sixteen while he was nineteen. In 1980 when Amelia was eighteen; she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but they were foolish and wanted their little girl back so the cast an age spell on her reversing her back to a baby. They changed Amelia's birthdate to 1978 and gave the granddaughter up for adopted, but asked for them to keep her first and middle name Gardenia Amelia.

'' And that is the end of that letter'' Katara said as Sirius, Amelia and Gardenia were shocked

'' Can I begin the second?'' Katara asked as they all nodded

The second is from an old flame of Remus telling him that she had loved him but knew he was meant for someone else even if he don't think so. They had their good and bad days, but she just had to let him go. The letter also states that in 1980; she had giving birth to a baby girl who she is going to give up for protection but her name will always be Alstroemeria Scarlett.

''Now we are finish with those; now we can get to the heritage tests for the girls then the evidence that Sirius is innocent'' Katara said

'' Can we have a break Katara?'' Andromeda asked

'' No we can go on'' Remus said as Sirius and the others said

'' Ok, Carnation you first'' Katara said as she cut Carnation's finger making her blood drip inside Katara's Self-Stirring Cauldron

**Name: Carnation Lily Potter**

**Blood Statues: **Half-Blood (½ Dragon ½ Human)

**Age: **15

**Father: **James Charlus Potter

**Mother: **Lily Marie Evans (birth name Krystal Selina Rosenblatt)

**Paternal Grandfather: **Charlus Blaze Potter

**Paternal Grandmother: **Dorea Trinity Potter nee Black

**Maternal birth grandfather: **Duncan Xeres Absalom Wu Fan Cassius Draco Draconus Belloc-Rosenblatt Junior

**Maternal birth grandmother: **Selina Ruby Drake

**Maternal step-grandmother- **Jenna Diana Rosenblatt nee Shwartzendruber

**Maternal adoptive grandfather: **Clover Adrian Evans

**Maternal adoptive grandmother: **Rose Annalise Evans nee Wreak

**Uncle: **Belloc Duncan Rosenblatt

**Aunts: **Zariah Monica Rosenblatt nee Barton, Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans (by adopted)

**Cousins: **Duncan Xeres Absalom Wu Fan Cassius Draco Draconus Belloc-Rosenblatt the third, Dudley Vernon Dursley (by adopted)

'' So my mother was adopted and a half-dragon then, why I am I half-dragon?'' Carnation asked

'' I think your magic is keeping your I half-dragon side alive as well as your future children would also be I half-dragon'' Katara answered

'' Oh'' Carnation just said

'' Ok now let's see what houses you are heir of?'' Katara said/asked

**Heir to Potter Family**

**Heir to Peverell**

**Heir to Evans (by adoption)**

**Heir to Gryffindor**

**Heir to Ravenclaw**

'' Wow I'm heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?'' Carnation asked

'' Yes, now you-'' Katara was cut off

Wait Alstroemeria and I want to hold off as our fathers are still alive along with mother'' Gardenia said

'' Alright but let's me take off your blocks that I can sense on your three'' Katara said as she began on the blocks

Once the blocks were all removed; Amelia wrote everything down included getting Sirius a trial.

**There will be mention of** **Characters of firebreather **


End file.
